Where Do Babies Come From?
by Miryoku
Summary: So many questions and yet not that many answers as Seto Kaiba explains how or where babies come from. Brotherly fic! Oneshot Rating just in case.
1. Seto Reply

Yoku: yeah yeah I know, this plot and or story line has been done before but I wanted to write another brotherly story. So I hope you all like this little one-shot story. Also sorry for some OOC and grammar/spelling problems.

Disclaimer: nope…

**Summary:** So many questions and yet not that many answers as Seto Kaiba explains how or where babies come from. Brotherly fic! One-shot

**Where Do Babies Come From?**

Mokuba Kaiba looked up at his older brother from their study room, his shoulders were slouched and his head was tilted upwards. Seto Kaiba sat in his office chair behind his wooden brown desk and his little brother was beside him, staring up at him with huge curious eyes. Seto sighed and turned his chair half way around to meet eye to eye with him.

"What is it, Mokuba…?" he asked with his arms crossed over his blue sweater and locket.

Mokuba blinked in response. "Seto…"

His older brother raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. "Yes…" he urged.

"If a guy came up to you and said he was gay, what would you say?"

Seto froze. 'Stay the hell away from me is what I'll say…' but he didn't so he just turned his chair away from him as if he didn't say anything.

"Ah! Seto," Mokuba pulled his chair back so that he was facing him again.

The little boy may have turned his chair but Seto Kaiba shifted his head away from him so he couldn't look at him in the eyes. Mokuba pouted the way he did. He stood up from his position beside him and climbed his way up on top of his office desk. He looked at his brother's glaring eyes.

"Big Brother," he whined.

The CEO let out a growl, then a long sigh and hung his head. "Why are you asking me this?" he looked back at him. "I don't care if this guy is a man, women, child, or molester, nor do I care if he's gay," he ended counting his fingers off.

Mokuba just blinked at him as if his words didn't seem to process through his mind. "Seto…"

Seto's left eye began to twitch. 'Oh great… I sense another question…' "What is it now little brother? As you may know we are not in the kitchen eating vegetables…"

"I know, but…"

"But what?" a little worry began showing in his voice.

"…"

"Mokuba…"

"Seto…" he pause, creating suspense for his older brother, "where do babies come from?"

Seto seemed to freeze a second time that day. He felt his little brother's hands placed at the side of his face.

"I'm not going to turn my head away, Mokuba."

The kid brought his hands away and waited. "Well…"

"Well, what?"

"Where do babies come from?"

The brunet coughed uncomfortably and shifted in his seat. "Wouldn't the school have taught you by now?"

The boy with the stripped blue green sweater shook his head. Seto let out another shaky breath, brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"Um…" he began to sweat. 'Why is it so hard to talk to him about these things let alone some stranger who I might be able to talk to…?' he wondered.

"Seto…" his kid brother began shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Alright alright…" he looked at him square in the eyes brushing his hands off him just in case he does something drastic. "They come from the hospital," he replied rather quickly. "Ok whose hungry!" he shot up from his seat and was about to bolt for the door until he felt his small hands capturing him.

"Big Brother, I don't get it! I mean I do get the hospital part."

"What's not to get Mokuba?" he turned to him who was still sitting on his desk counter top. "You're in the hospital then you're out of the hospital," he gestured with his hands.

Mokuba sweat-dropped, "But that doesn't explain the babies part."

Seto growled his frustration. "The topic is rather—"

"Uncomfortable—"

He placed a finger up, "Uncomfortable for me to address…"

"Yeah uh huh…" his eye lids lowered. "Come on Seto, tell me…" he begged tugging on his arm.

His brother sighed. "Alright… but you better be ready for this…"

"I am I am!"

"Are you sure?" he teased a smirk making its way on his face.

"Yeah! Come on, please…" he whined.

"Alright…" the blue eyed boy pause, "they fall from the sky." He pointed with a finger.

Mokuba blinked again and tilted his head to the side as if he's conflicting something. "The sky…" he mimicked.

Seto nodded, "The sky…"

Just then they heard a knock and a young woman poked her head in. "Mister Kaiba dinner is ready…" she announced then left closed the door.

The CEO went around his desk while Mokuba just sat there on his bottom still blinking.

"Mokuba come on…"

The young boy seemed to snap out of his daze as he jumped off the office desk. "Ah! Wait a minute Seto!" he cried running after him. "Do they get parachutes too? Is that why they get to the hospital? How is that they have a family to go to? Seto! Seto, answer me!"

"Mokuba…"

His name was last heard as the door closed shut.

**THE END**

Yoku: Yeah… the ending is kinda of bland. Anyways please read and review for meh and please no flames. Oh and I'll do any request, for you see I'm in the mood of writing more humor brother brother stories and I ran out of plot lines to do them on… Thanks for taking your time into reading this. Bai!


	2. Friends Reply

Yoku: I took firephonixe's advice and decided to add this little bit, so thank you firephonixe for this wonderful idea. This second chapter is slightly longer than the first, so please read at your own pace. Enjoy it as much as I loved to write it!

Disclaimer: sorry still don't own it.

This chapter is a friendly fic since the brotherly fic was done from the first chapter. Also it's still a One-shot—make that Two-shot…

Slight OOC-ness and some mistakes may follow i.e. spelling and grammar mistakes. Sorry about that…

**Where Do Babies Come From? Part 2**

The next following day, Mokuba Kaiba decided to make an adventure out of himself. He began walking out of the Kaiba's domain heading his way out the tall black gates. His grey-blue eyes glided up towards the clear blue sky.

He squinted, beginning to sigh in an already bored fashion.

Not a cloud in the sky. Not even a blimp or jet in sight; heck not even a guy jumping out of an airplane was present.

So the young boy continued to walk his eyes trailing as he did so. He hasn't been paying much attention to where he was going as his feet did all the walking.

"Mokuba!" cried a voice.

The Kaiba blinked craning his neck to where he heard the cry. Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Téa Gardner were lounging around the park benches.

The gang jumped off the seats and made their way towards him.

"Hey Mokuba," Yugi and Téa greeted.

"Yo," Joey and Tristan raised a hand.

Mokuba nodded towards them and mumbled something under his breath. His eyes lingered back at the sky.

"Um… Mokuba…" Yugi began feeling concerned for the younger Kaiba. "What are you doing?"

The boy blinked before responding, "Looking for babies falling from the sky?"

The group face-faults while others fell to the ground, mainly Joey and Tristan.

"Why da heck are you doin' dat for!" Joey cried brushing himself up.

"Hmm…" Mokuba looked over at them never having to lower his head down. "Well you see…" so he began to explain.

He told them about the questions he gave to his brother and then the important one that made his older brother queasy.

"…and then he said 'they fall from the sky'," he mimicked his brother pointing a finger up in the air.

"…"

"…"

"The…"

A chuckle.

Then a crackle.

Suddenly it became hysterical laughs as Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor held the side of their ribs, tears threatening to spill.

"HAHAHA!"

"OH MAN! THE SK—"

A whole new set of laughter began.

"You guys…" Téa warned breaking their killing spree of laughs.

The two boys finally composed themselves after hearing their friend's words.

Mokuba frowned.

"Listen Mokuba dat's not where babies come from," Joey cleared his throat.

"Oh… then… where do babies come from?" his innocent eyes peered up at him.

The gang cringed. Yugi's millennium puzzle shifted and the wind blew.

Joey once again took action. "Well ya see Mokuba, what I'm about to tell ya is a bit explicit and you might not like it…" he wandered.

Three of his friends looked horrified at him.

'JOEY NOO!' they all thought.

"Explicit?" Mokuba chanted.

Joey nodded.

"Then… make it G-rated…"

'Uh…' the blonde began to sweat, scratching the side of his head.

He looked over at his friends for support, but they all gave him a 'don't you dare tell him' glare.

So in stepped his good buddy Tristan.

"Listen and take my advice Mokuba, never ever ask Joey because he doesn't seem to think before he acts," he shot a glare at his fool of a friend.

While Joey just stood there rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

The boy began to pout. "Oh come on!" he cried. "Where do babies come from?"

"Why do you wann—" Yugi was cut short by Tristan's quick explanation.

"The Stork!"

Everyone perked their heads his way.

"The Stork?" they all chanted.

A few crickets chirped until Joey blew out some air.

"Oh come on Tristan be reasonable…"

"Oh and the Stork isn't reasonable enough?"

"Course not…"

"Alright Wise Guy, if babies do not come from the Stork where do they come from?" Tristan dueled while the other three watched on.

Joey stood there thinking until an idea popped in his head.

"Santa Clause," he replied point blank with a serious look on his face while the rest of the educated people sweat-dropped.

"Santa Clause? Oh really Wheeler I thought you could do better than that…" declared a new voice.

Ryou Bakura or should I say Yami Bakura made his way towards the familiars. He then swatted down towards Mokuba's level and grinned at him.

"So you want to know where babies come from," the kid nodded his head. "Alright…" he reached behind him to whip out a certain 'magazine'.

The gang's eyes widened when they peeked at the front cover. To save Mokuba's pure innocent eyes and their own innocence, a sudden bright flash of light pulled through just in time to save them.

"Tomb Robber!"

The albino was tackled down to the ground and the other two boys quickly snatched the magazine from eyes reach. Téa lead Mokuba away blocking the fight that Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura was in.

"Come on Mokuba… I think we need to have a little talk with your brother…"

The boy just blinked in response.

- -

"Honestly Kaiba! Can you make this even more difficult!" Téa scorned with her hands on her hips. "All you had to do was give Mokuba a little white lie!"

Seto glared up at her from his seat behind his home office.

She and the rest of her dueling friends were inside his home causing quite a ruckus and explaining to him about Mokuba's little predicament. Heck even Yami Bakura was still with them, a scowl and yet smug look on his face.

"I assure you Gardner that the white lie I gave him was far better than the ones your idiot friends told him," he replied rather calmly his eyes darted near the door.

Téa threw her hands up in the air, "Oh yeah sure like telling Mokuba that infants fall from sky is good excuse."

A smirk danced on his lips as he shrugged. "It was better than the Stork story or the one Wheeler gave out," he shot a glare at Joey. "Honestly Wheeler, Santa Clause, I thought you could do better…"

Bakura snickered from his side of the room while Yami and Joey glared daggers—Yami was an exception since he was watching out for his best friend.

A knock suddenly gave way from outside the door and with it popped Mokuba's worried look.

"Seto… I'm not in trouble am I?"

His brother shook his head and told him to come sit beside him. Crossing to him Seto picked him up and placed him on his office desk.

Mokuba looked up at his older brother with huge innocent grey-blue eyes.

"Listen," he began to lecture him, "I'm not mad, but you can't go around asking people these sorts of questions…it's—"

"Not right…" he mumbled. "Yeah I know that Seto…"

The CEO opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Téa. He raised a brow when he heard a cough from her saying something like 'tell him' and then she cleared her throat and gave a weary smile.

Another cough sent his glance towards Joey. If he could decipher it, it oddly sounded like 'birds 'n da bees, Kaiba… birds 'n da bees'.

The brunet cringed but turned back to Mokuba.

"Mokuba…" he sighed, "do you still want to know where babies come from?" he asked with discomfort ebbing at the side of his voice.

Yami and Bakura raised a brow.

Mokuba just shook his head, saving him from embarrassment. "No it's alright…" with a nod Seto confirmed his safe rescue.

He was about to lift him up and place him back on Earth when he heard that familiar voice. The same tone that makes him go deaf in the ears.

"Seto…"

The older teenager stiffened while the others continued to watch on, an amused look plastered on their faces.

"Mokuba… please don't tell me it's another—" he was cut off by the smaller boy.

His question echoed throughout the whole room.

"What's the difference between a man and a woman?"

Everything had gone mute minus the soft clicking of the clock and a yami's stiffened laugh.

**THE END**

Yoku: And this is the end of **Where Do Babies Come From?** Please don't ask of this story to be updated because it will never happen, but I will make a new brotherly fic with the question that Mokuba had just ask. Please be patient with me and till the future!

Please read and review.


End file.
